This invention relates to systems for providing messages to automated terminal users for display during the processing of transactions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,195 to Murphy describes a computer system wherein a terminal is provided for access to a college multi-frame computer for use by students in connection with course registration, payment of fees, and similar tasks. The terminals are additionally connected by dedicated coaxial lines to a xe2x80x9ccommercial computerxe2x80x9d which downloads a video commercial message for storage in the terminals. The terminals are provided with an interrupt control 88, which responds to a xe2x80x9choldxe2x80x9d condition, resulting from the terminal awaiting a response from the college computer, to initiate display of the stored video message. While the message is being displayed, the interrupt control 88 prevents the terminal processor from sending data to the terminal video monitor until the stored video message is completed.
The present invention is used in a system having an interactive transaction terminal with a video monitor, wherein the terminal responds to operation by an authorized user to provide information, goods or services, and displays a sequence of transaction messages on the monitor. According to the invention, message files comprising digital data corresponding to at least one non-transaction message are provided to the terminal. The transaction terminal operates in response to activation by an authorized user to provide the sequence of transaction messages on the monitor. The transaction terminal reads a selected message file and displays a non-transaction message to the user interposed with the sequence of transaction messages.
In one embodiment of the present invention, display of the non-transaction message is initiated by authorization of the user""s requested transaction prior to notification of that authorization to the user.
The invention provides a method for supplying non-transaction messages to a user, wherein message files corresponding to a plurality of selectable non-transaction messages are stored at a terminal and the terminal is operated in response to transaction data entered by an authorized user to provide a sequence of transaction messages on a video monitor. One of the non-transaction messages is selected for display to the user and the selected non-transaction message is displayed within the sequence of transaction messages.
In accordance with the invention, there is provided an improvement to a system wherein a transaction terminal communicates with at least one server for processing transactions requested by a terminal user, and wherein a non-transaction message is displayed to the user during a transaction. According to the improvement, the transaction terminal is provided with a plurality of selectable message files, each comprising digital data corresponding to a non-transaction message, and wherein a command message is provided by the at least one server to the transaction terminal for controlling the timing of the display of a non-transaction message to the user.
According to another aspect of the invention, transaction messages are arranged in a screen load sequence which sequence includes a first time interval having no screen-displayed transaction messages. Digital data corresponding to at least one non-transaction video display message having a display time interval substantially equal to the first time interval is provided to a transaction terminal and the video display message is read and displayed to the user during the first time interval of the screen load sequence.
In accordance with the invention, a message file corresponding to at least one non-transaction message is provided at a transaction terminal. Transaction data is received from a user and processed to generate an authorization message, approving cash or media dispensing by the terminal to the user. Preferably, the non-transaction message is displayed to the user in response to the authorization message and operation of the terminal to dispense the cash or media is initiated during display of the non-transaction message.
In accordance with the invention, a message file corresponding to at least one non-transaction message is stored at a transaction terminal. Transaction data is received from a user and processed to generate an authorization message, approving printing of a transaction record by a printer at the transaction terminal for the user. Preferably, the non-transaction message is displayed to the user in response to the authorization message and operation of the terminal to print a transaction record is initiated during display of the non-transaction message. The at least one non-transaction message can have printed promotional material associated therewith which is printed by the terminal.
The invention provides an improvement wherein a terminal is arranged to store messages files corresponding to a plurality of non transaction messages, and wherein the terminal is provided with a configuration file arranged to control the selection of non-transaction messages for presentation to the user.
In accordance with the invention, there is provided an improvement to a transaction terminal arranged to process transactions by an authorized user and to present non-transaction messages. According to the improvement, the terminal is arranged to store a plurality of message files corresponding to non-transaction messages and respond to a configuration file for selecting non-transaction messages to be displayed to a user. The configuration file is arranged to control selection of non-transaction messages over a specified time period. During the specified time period a subsequent configuration file for a subsequent time period is provided to the transaction terminal.
For a better understanding of the invention, together with other and further objects, reference is made to the following description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, and its scope will be pointed out in the appended claims.